Wendy
"Wendy, the Obsidian Karma. She who glimmered in the sky was an embodiment of perfect Karma, meant to watch over chosen ones like her and prevent them from falling down. Failure after failure came crashing down to her, and soon the spark of hope in her was extinguish. To forever watch over her brothers and sisters she became, like them, a faceless, hideous existence. A cursed avatar of endless failure, she forever rages at the heavens with an empty voice." - Dementero, about Wendy. Wendy is a strange being mid-way between Apocrypha and Qliphoth. She possesses no Contractor. Story Falling Down Wendy was once a Sephira born in order to watch over other Sephirae and prevent the creation of Apocryphae. However, such a task was impossible for her and she lost those dear to her, one after an other, ending up breaking down. When the only surviving member of the original Sephirae, Dementero, fell as well, Wendy broke down and prepared her revenge, embracing the Apocrypha within. Summoning the Apocrypha Nautaerie as her ally, she tempted and recruited Irena Beatini and used her to sow chaos into a massive court full of Contractors and Apocryphas. This resulted in Dementero being freed and connected to Irena's half-sister and enemy Gemma Beatini. Wendy appeared to Gemma and taunted her, causing the aristocrat to continue on her path. Final Confrontation When Irena was stopped, and Dementero full of other Apocrypahe's power, Wendy appeared and tried to bring him back to her and use him as a weapon to pierce the heavens and crush her creators. However, Dementero and Gemma fused into a massive being and confronting her through strength and force of mind at the same time. Eventually, Wendy started to understand that even if she could fulfill her revenge, it would not give her back what she lost. Upon seeing Dementero genuinely offering her a place by his side just like in the past, Wendy renounced on her hatred and joined him once more. Appearance Wendy is a petite figure with long flowing brown hair and shimmering brown eyes. She appears innocent and kind, even playful, with an usual carefree and almost cute expression. She often dresses in shades of blue-green and white. Her Apocrypha appearance is to this day unknown. Personality Wendy is bitter and spiteful, traits that originate from her impossible mission to protect all Sephrae from falling down. The pressure of this curse-like absurd task ended up breaking Wendy's mind, turning her against the heavens for revenge in order to ease her loss of purpose. Whimsical, layfully sadistic and manipulative, Wendy's childlike nature disappears when she is confronted with Dementero, the only person who made her feel sane during her years as a Qliphoth. When confronted with him, she is much more mature, reasoned and logical, showing a deeper side of her. Powers * Apocrypha Powers: Like all Apocryphas, Wendy can make pacts and travel between the Apocrypt and real world. * Supernatural Physical Abilities: In battle, Wendy was able to hold off a Dementero-possessed Gemma without even transforming. * Apocrypha Control: Wendy can control lesser or defeated Apocryphae by absorbing part of their essence, like Dementero. She uses this power to make her appear like a Contractor by binding herself to Nautaerie. * Illusion Manipulation: Nautaerie gives Wendy control over illusions, dissimulation and invisibility. Storylines * Tales of the Fae shows Wendy as its main antagonist. Trivia * Wendy's name comes from the young girl in the fairy tale Peter Pan. * Her title of Obsidian Karma is an opposition to the Ivory Karma, Paulina. Category:Character Category:Qliphoth Category:Apocrypha Category:Troiani